Light emitting apparatuses (white light emitting apparatus) capable of emitting white light have been developed and put in practical use in recent years, that combine a light emitting device chip constituted using a gallium nitride-based compound semiconductor and a fluorescent substance. The light emitting apparatus emits blended light of white color by converting the wavelength of part of blue light, that is emitted by the light emitting device, by means of a fluorescent substance and mixing this light having the converted wavelength and the blue light emitted by the light emitting device.
In the prior art, it has been a common practice to manufacture a light emitting apparatus by molding a package or the like, wherein a light emitting device is mounted, with a resin containing a fluorescent substance. It has also been common to fasten (die-bond) the bottom surface of the light emitting device onto the top surface of a supporting body by means of an organic thermosetting resin.
For example, Japan Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-144331 discloses a method of bonding a light emitting device and a lead frame with a silver paste consisting of epoxy resin containing silver dispersed therein. A white light emitting apparatus is constituted by filling a cup wherein the light emitting device is mounted with an epoxy resin containing a fluorescent substance dispersed therein.
Japan Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-183408 discloses a white light emitting apparatus made by fastening a light emitting device onto a lead frame, then applying a pre-dipping thermosetting resin containing a blue light emitting fluorescent substance and a pre-dipping thermosetting resin containing a yellow light emitting fluorescent substance successively, and curing the thermosetting resins.